Adios
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: /especial 10 de mayo/...Ahora que no estas tu, yo cuidare de ellos; justo como cuando lo prometí, en ese campo rodeado de flores, cuando tome tu mano, y me dijiste... Adiós.-¿ merezco reviews?


**...Adiós... **

**(Brick Pov)**

Tengo los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y estoy recargando en un árbol ya muy viejo; a mi lado, se encuentran sentados mis hermanos...mi familia, mis mejores amigos...lo único que tengo ahora.

Enfrente de mi, tu,...mejor dicho donde te encuentras tú. En ese montón de tierra que te cubre, en esas rosas blancas que te ha traído Boomer; tu que eras mi mejor amiga...mi confidente, mi sustento...mi madre.

**(Butch Pov)**

Miro al cielo, juntando mis piernas y abrazándolas. Veo pasar cuatro pájaros y, sonrió nostálgico. ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? Esa es una muy buena pregunta, que dudo que alguien me la pueda contestar, incluso el sabelotodo de Brick.

¿Que hacer ahora que ya no estas tu?, ¿Que hacer ahora, si ya estas muerta?

Tal vez, siempre me caracterizo por ser el mas serio, o el mas rudo y desesperado de los tres, pero...creo que esa perspectiva ya no importa.

Si tan solo pudiera volver a verte, volver a ver esos ojos,...esa sonrisa, eso me ayudaría, me ayudaría a no estar muerto en vida.

**(Boomer Pov)**

¿Porque? ¿Porque mamita? ¿Porque te fuiste? ¿Porque nos abandonaste, en este mundo tan frio? Me gustaría haberte acompañado, a ese viaje, a ese lugar que me hace sentir que ya no te volveré a ver.

Brick me ah dicho que partiste a un viaje largo, un viaje donde nosotros no podremos ir. Eso me entristeció un poco, ¿no poder ir a donde tu vas?, pero si siempre te eh querido seguir. Te eh traído un pequeño ramo de flores que yo mismo te corte, espero que cuando regresen no estén marchitas,...que por fin cuando regrese me abraces y me beses como lo hacías antes, yo, a comparación de mis hermanos, conservo la esperanza,...aun la conservo.

**(Brick Pov)**

Ese día, en ese lugar rodeado de flores, justo cuando tome tu blanquecina mano. Fue un momento que odio y aprecio con todo mi corazón. Pero...a pesar de eso lo guardo en lo más profundo de mí ser, volviendo mis sentimientos fríos, solitarios; soy un Rowdyruffboy conocido como "lobo solitario"

¿Podrás verme? Y si es así, ¿estas orgullosa de mí? Quiero creer que no, con la actitud que eh tomado debes detestarme, por que no cumplí mi sueño, porque ahora lo único que me hace seguir viviendo son ellos, porque ahora mi mas grande sueño es alcanzarte algún día.

**(Butch Pov)**

Recuero algunas cosas muy buenas de ti, tu cara blanquecina que siempre me reconfortaba, que siempre nos brindaba una sonrisa especial, tus ojos llenos de luz y de vida. Que incluso en las adversidades seguían brillando.

¿Sabes? Me gustaría que volvieras a estar aquí, que nos abrazaras, incluso a mí que odiaba ese tipo de cosas. ¿Podrás creer que tu perfecto hijo Brick, ah dicho una mentira? Lo dudo, pero es la verdad; le ah dicho a Boomer que has partido a un lugar muy lejano del cual nunca regresara, y aunque se que es verdad, el trato de ocultar la verdad, la verdad que duele…pero al fin y al cabo es la verdad, ya no estas aquí, estas…muerta.

**(Boomer Pov)**

Mamita, siempre, siempre te recordare,…siempre estarás en mi corazón, por siempre te amare…

¿Sabes? Ahora que has partido de viaje, Brick se ah vuelto frio, pero a su vez protector. Como si no quisiera que nada nos pasara,..Eso me da gusto, me da gusto saber que en realidad si le importamos, tanto como te importamos a ti. Incluso no le importa salir lastimado, o que la gente le critique por ser un RowdyRuffBoy, solo, tan solo esta vez…le importamos nosotros.

**(Brick Pov)**

Doy un golpe al suelo cayendo en la desesperación,…se que el suelo se fracturo, se que Boomer y Butch se asustaron, pero es que ya no lo soporto mas, solo quiero saber una cosa. ¡¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué me dejaste esta carga tan pesada a mí?

Cuidar de ellos, cuidarlos y protegerlos tal y como lo hacías tu; desde que nos adoptaste a los 7 años, hemos sido una familia, una familia señalada, pero al fin y al cabo una hermosa familia; madre, tan solo tengo 13 años, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo cargar con este peso. Tan solo…no puedo.

Y lo que más me atormenta cada día, es que no te puedo odiar, ni tampoco a ellos, ¿Por qué?, porque solamente no podría hacerlo, te hice una promesa y la cumpliré; incluso aun cuando este cubierto de oscuridad.

**(Butch Pov)**

Brick acaba de dar un golpe al suelo, partiéndolo por completo. Me sorprendió, mas no me importo, no si tú ya no estas aquí…ya no importa nada. Ojala que estés donde estés, te encuentres feliz, y que veas a mis dos hermanos: Boomer que crece y se hace cada día más fuerte, y Brick que nos protege y nos cuida de todo. Pero yo no quiero que me mires, tan solo quiero que me escuches, que escuches como lloro tu ausencia, como te extraño y me maldigo por no haber sido capas de protegerte. Que al escucharme te rías como lo hacías antes de cada tontería que soltaba, o que me reprimieras porque golpeaba a Boomer, o por las peleas que teníamos Brick y yo…que escuches como, como mi vida se va desvaneciendo, tal cual una pluma al caer.

**(Boomer Pov)**

Mis ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas, calientes y espesas lagrimas; tan solo al ver que Brick da un golpe al suelo, comenzando a gritar y a llorar, esta desesperado…lo se. Butch tan solo se pone de pie y camina hacia mi, ¿se va ir?, no, ¡No puede!

Siento unos tibios brazos posarse en mis hombros, e inconscientemente inclino la cabeza hacia el pecho contrario, un abrazo, ¡si!, tal y como tu me los dabas, pero ahora es diferente, la protección es diferente…es de mi hermano Butch; que me susurra que todo estará bien, que el estará allí y Brick también, sin importar nada. Sin importar que los tres estemos perdidos en la oscuridad, nos tomaremos de la mano e iremos hacia ti; porque sin duda alguna, tu fuiste y por siempre será, nuestra única luz en la oscuridad.

**(Brick Pov)**

Me gustaría tanto volverte a ver, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te **amo**, justo como ese día, en ese campo rodeado de hermosas flores y un rio susurrando al fondo. Tomándonos de la mano y sonriendo, dándonos a entender que nuestro lazo jamás se rompería.

¿Sabes? Espero algún día alcanzarte, pero mientras ese día no llegue,_ yo protegeré a los eres que mas amamos, a los seres que me encargaste cuando tome tu mano; en ese nostálgico paisaje; y me dijiste…_

…_Adiós…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dios! Esta historia siempre me hace llorar. Que conste que esta reeditada =D<strong>

**La verdad se la dedicaría a mi oka-san; pero ella esta viva todavía. As que no se la podría dedicar, aun ****así, aun que ella no este leyendo esto, soo quiero decirle que:**

**¡Mama eres la mejor! ¡TE AMO!**

**Jajaja, especial 10 de mayo/adelantado XD/**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


End file.
